My Happy Ending
by MashPotatoeSquishBanana
Summary: SEQUEL TO ANCHOR IN THE STORM. Post TLO. Thalia is angry about Luke's betrayal and wistful about his death. Songfic for 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne. WARNING: THERE IS SWEARING.


**Title: My Happy Ending**

**Main Characters: Thalia and Luke**

**Status: Songfic (song lyrics in ****_italics_****). **

**SEQUEL TO 'ANCHOR IN THE STORM' AND 'WHAT I COULD HAVE BEEN'. DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU HAVE READ THOSE TWO. If you listened to the song 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne while reading this, it would help to get the picture. I've changed some words around to suit this situation.**

**Also, this is my first T- rated fic. There is some swearing.**

**So, this is my first songfic as well. Please enjoy, lovely readers. **

_Let's talk this over,  
But, oh yeah, you're dead,  
What turned you evil,  
What was it they said?_

One minute we were best friends, on the verge of being a couple. When you kissed me… I felt something. I knew in that moment that I loved you. Do you get the past tense? Yeah, LOVED. I'd cry, vent all my wound up emotions, but then you could see how much you've hurt me. No, better to just keep up the tough ice princess façade.

_You left me hanging,  
In a city so dead,  
Held up so high,  
On such a breakable thread,_

We were a family. You, Annabeth and me. For the first time in my life, I felt that maybe, just maybe, life wasn't against me. That maybe I had a chance at happiness. But now I'm strung so high that even the slightest jostle could break me down.  
Why, Luke, WHY?

_You were all the things I thought I knew,  
And I thought we could be_

I honestly thought that you loved me. In your own twisted way, maybe you still do. Maybe you still think about me, down there in the Underworld. I hope you think about me, about Annabeth, and drown in your guilt. That you cry yourself to sleep every night.  
But it's too much to hope for. You were perfectly fine that evening we tried to kill each other.  
I admit, I hesitated. But then I remembered how you had hurt us with your careless actions- and I kicked you. I don't know if I was relieved when you flew over the edge of the cliff, or horrified.  
The only thing that kept me believing it was the right thing to do was that betrayed feeling I would get whenever I remembered that it was that slime ball Kronos that tainted you. No, you LET him taint you.  
Correction, actually: even before he corrupted you, you were destined to be evil. I'm sickened that I ever thought- never mind…

_You were everything, everything that I wanted,  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away,  
All this time you were pretending,  
So much for my happy ending._

Even if I went looking for it, I wouldn't be able to feel that spark anymore. I lost it when you levelled your corrupted sword at my throat. Even worse, when you allowed for Annabeth to be abused at the hand of the scoundrel Atlas.  
All those happy memories we shared together, the laughs, heck, even the horrible days when we were starving, wounded and half- dead- I used to even treasure those, hold them close to my heart.  
When I was brought back to life, aside from Annabeth, who was there at the time, you were the first person I wanted to see. They tried to warn me. I didn't listen… and we ended up trying to kill each other. Go figure.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
So much for my happy ending,_

Thanks so much, Luke, for ruining my chance at ever being able to fall in love. Now you've gone and gotten yourself killed, and I've sworn an oath to a goddess to stay a maiden for eternity.

_You had your monsters,  
We knew what they said,  
They told you we're evil,  
But so are they,_

But how could you be so godsdamned STUPID? Anyone with half a brain could see that Kronos is- was, thanks to Percy Jackson- an eternal baddie who didn't care what mortals he killed, what lives he ruined, as long as he achieved his one goal: to destroy the gods and all they stand for.  
Did you really believe that he would let you live after he'd decimated your parents, your old friends, your home country, your PLANET?  
Stupid, arrogant, naïve boy.

_Even if I was a tree,  
You didn't have to abandon me,  
All the things you hid from me,  
All the shit that you did,_

_You were all the things I thought I knew,  
And I thought we could be,_

That bridge burned a long time ago. No, I will never get to live a happy life with the man of my dream. That's Annabeth's job. She has Percy.  
And I've got nobody.  
Oh, Luke…

_You were everything, everything that I wanted,  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it,  
All the memories, so close to me, just fade away,  
All this time you were pretending,  
So much for my happy ending,_

I try to remember what happiness is- I even looked it up in the dictionary. I couldn't see anything, of course, thanks to dyslexia.  
But that's not the point.  
The point is that I can't remember.  
Because it's something that you stole from me.  
And now that you're dead, there's no possible way I can get it back.

_It's nice to know that you were there,  
So thanks for acting like you cared,  
And making or world unbalanced,  
Even though we lost it all,  
And even as I watched you fall,  
I still loved you with all my heart,_

Yes, when I looked down upon your broken, charred body, void of life, the only thing that reminded me that you were a heartless murderer t the cruel mercy of a vengeful titan was the painful throbbing of my broken heart.

_He was everything, everything, that I wanted,  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away,  
All this time you were pretending,  
So much for my happy ending,_

When I watched your green and white shroud go up in flames, I wanted to kill something. Anything. Everything. Somebody had to pay for your death. Then I slowly realised that your death threw the world back into balance.  
When I remember the little boy I met when I was eleven, it's hard to imagine you as a cold, merciless killing machine. But that's what you were.  
You killed. Innocent people died. We fought back. You died.  
I eventually realised that it wasn't Thanatos I wanted to kill- he was the god of Death anyway.  
I wanted to murder Aphrodite. I had even started to plan her assassination.  
But, there we go with the love talk again. I would most definitely NOT kill a goddess for you. Traitor. Murderer. That beautiful, kind hearted little boy was destroyed the day my spitit was transferred to a pine tree.

_You were everything, everything, that I wanted,  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it,  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away,  
All this time you were pretending,  
So much for my happy ending._

When I was a young child (mind you, VERY young, I used to wonder if I would ever fall in love, and if so, what he would look like, how he would treat me.  
Well, I DID in fact fall in love.  
He was about six foot three, with beautiful blue eyes the colour of a clear summer sky, blond hair so light that in sunshine it looked white…  
Yeah, and he treated me like crap. Used me. Like, oh yeah, I'll just charm this tough girl into liking me so that she'll watch my sorry arse in a fight. Oh, an evil titan has offered me a position of power in his ideal world. Cool. I'll just go help him destroy my home and all my friends.  
Oh, the guy's name? Luke Fucking Castellan.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
So much for my happy ending,_

So much for my dark haired angel. All I got was a blond, scheming psychopath who enjoyed watching the Demigod Death Channel. Heck, sometimes he was even invited to host it.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
So much for my happy ending,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
oh, oh, oh, oh,_

Oh, Luke. If only we hadn't made it to Camp Half Blood, if Chiron hadn't sent Grover… We would still be on the run. Annabeth would still be our tough little princess.

We would still have what was so brutally damaging in the war.  
We would still be innocent and in love.

Yeah, that's right. I said love. You got a problem with that?

**I'm sorry if the ending sucks. I just didn't want to end it with Thalia all sad and wistful. I felt like if she was signing off, she would want it to be real tough and sort of, 'I don't care' attitude. If you really feel like you want me to change it, then just tell me.**

**All I want to do is please my fans. :)**


End file.
